This invention relates to a method of making a decorated film with a metal layer in the form of a given pattern and particularly relates to a method of making a decorated film with a metal layer of the form of various patterns through the utilization of the general vacuum plating (vapor deposition) technique and printing method.
Metallized films have been used broadly as packing materials, decorations, gold or silver threads and the like. Most of them have a metal layer on the whole surface and do not have it in the form of a specific pattern. In order to prepare a decorated film with a metallic pattern, vacuum plating techniques with the use of masking materials such as metal sheets, films and tapes have been known. However, in this method, there are not obtained metallic patterns having a clear edge and the metallic patterns other than stripes are not continuously produced.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an improved method of making a decorated film with a metallic pattern as desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method of continuously making various decorated films with a desired metallic pattern with the combined use of vacuum plating technique and general printing method.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description.